Damn You
by Lana Ackles
Summary: Ele agora sabia o que queria, sabia quem era, sabia o que devia fazer.


O céu estava estrelado aquela noite, seriam anjos? Afinal o paraíso devia estar uma bagunça depois de Miguel e Lúcifer serem trancados na jaula, depois que o mundo foi salvo por três humanos... e um anjo. Ah, mas aquele anjo era sem duvida diferente, tão humano e tão divino ao mesmo tempo, os irmãos o consideravam uma aberração da natureza, aquele soldadinho que não cumpria as ordens direito, mas que tinha, de fato, salvo o mundo, ou ajudado pelo menos.

Isso não significava que ele se sentia um herói, na verdade ele se sentia um lixo, acabado, destroçado, _morto_... Mas não por de ter sido explodido por Lúcifer, afinal ele tinha sido trazido de volta, mas _para que_, no fim das contas? Não tinha ninguém, sim, alguns de seus irmãos o consideravam um herói, um novo líder, e outros (em grande maioria) tinham raiva crescente dele por ter mudado o destino, por ter preferido ficar do lado _deles._

Castiel parou de caminhar, parado bem frente a uma janela, a vista era uma sala de jantar vazia, o poste de luz a cima de si refletia um brilho em seus olhos, ele estava chorando? Anjos não choram, anjos não sentem, anjos obedecem.

Mas realmente, quem ele era? Um problemático? Ninguém tinha de certo dito aquilo na sua frente, mas não faziam questão de deixá-lo saber por base de olhares ou atos, fofocas que vão e fofocas que vem.

E o que ele queria?

Um vulto passa pela janela a sua frente, olhos verdes encaram por trás do vidro, mas não o _enxergam_, porque ele não permitiria, não se daria ao luxo.

Era isso o que ele queria, aquele homem do outro lado, cabelos cor de trigo, sardas no rosto (que ele mesmo tinha contado, cada uma delas) e o sorriso mais superficial que tinha visto, o sorriso que só ele tinha.

Aquela face estava tão miserável quanto a dele, aquela cor pálida acinzentada mostrava o pânico que também estava presente nele, a dor, a perda.

Ele queria tomar aquela tragédia incorporada em homem apenas para si, não se travata apenas de um desejo carnal, não era apenas sentir o calor do corpo dele, as lagrimas escorregando pelo rosto já úmido, seus lábios carnudos. Também se tratava de um soldado ferido em combate, sem família, sem ninguém para protegê-lo.

E ele estava bem ai, a sua frente.

"Estamos tão quebrados, Dean" murmurou, mesmo que o caçador também não pudesse ouvi-lo.

_Dane-se_ o que os seus irmãos achavam.

_Dane-se _se ele era um anjo e ele um humano_._

_Dane-se _se ele vestia uma casca do mesmo sexo dele_._

_Dane-se _Miguel e Lúcifer na jaula_._

_Dane-se _Rafael_._

Ele agora sabia o que queria, sabia quem era, sabia o que devia fazer.

Desde que tirou aquele ser da perdição, desde que lhe deixou sua marca, ele sabia.

Foi surpreendido pela gota gélida de água aterrissando em seu rosto, já úmido -_sim, ele tinha chorado- _e logo mais outra, e outra. Em seu ombro, sua cabeça, sua testa. Aquela água lhe trazia paz e serenidade, finalmente. Era só deixar que Dean o visse, era só entrar naquela casa, era só levá-lo consigo.

Todas as expectativas e certezas faziam de Castiel agora uma fortaleza, desmoronou-se e esfarelou-se ao ver uma outra presença do outro lado da janela, do lado de Dean.

Mãos _humanas_, mãos _femininas_, agora percorriam o peito do caçador calmamente, Um rosto delicado com cabelos longos se apoiou em seu ombro e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Dean apenas fechou os olhos, impedindo as lagrimas de caírem, pegando as mãos da mulher e conduzindo-a até a mesa de jantar, logo uma _criança_ juntou-se a eles. Sorridentes, a família iniciou sua refeição, a criança falava e Dean sorria, ainda segurando a mão da mulher.

Enquanto isso, a chuva não era mais calma ou serena, era quase uma tempestade, era forte e violenta, e tudo fora rápido demais.

Dean já tinha uma família, não precisava dele.

A quem queria enganar? Aquele homem era apenas um humano, em seu mundinho medíocre, o que poderia esperar? Tinha sido um completo babaca achando que aquele brilho esperançoso nos olhos do caçador fosse para ele, mas não, não eram, eram para Sam.

Aquela mulher e seu filho eram apenas uma ilusão para Dean, uma maldita mentira, aquele homem era feito de mentiras, uma bagunça.

E ele, Castiel, era sim, um anjo, sem sentimentos, sem desobediência.

Uma guerra no céu estava se formando, e ele seria o líder, aquele sim era seu lugar.

**(I won't cry myself to sleep, like a sucker.)**

_**Eu não vou chorar até dormir, como um idiota.**_

**(I won't cry myself to sleep, if i do, i'll cry)**

_**Eu não vou chorar até dormir, se eu chorar vou morrer.**_

**(Now you fall sleep, with another)**

_**Agora você dorme com outra.**_

**(Damn You)**

_**Dane-se você **_

Porém uma faísca de ódio e raiva brilhou em seus olhos ao invés de lagrimas.

Desapareceu daquele lugar, sem ao menos dar uma ultima olhada para perceber o beijo de Dean a Lisa.

"_Dane-se Você, Dean Winchester._ "


End file.
